


365 Days

by Eien_Cham



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amputee Peridot, Drabbles, Each Chapter Is 100 Words, F/F, Femlash, Fluff and Angst, Gosh This Is The Fluffiest Thing I've Written, Happy Lapidot, Mostly Fluff, Nothing Bad Happens Here Just Disagreements Is All, Over The Top Fluff, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 77
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien_Cham/pseuds/Eien_Cham
Summary: What can happen in 365 days? Daily tidbits into the everyday lives of Lapis and Peridot. Drabbles with a plot!She really loves this girl. As clichéd as this may be: she is her whole world.Day 001 - Day 012: HabitualDay 013 - Day 043: In(ter)dependenceDay 044 - Day 052: Recoup(perate)Day 053 - Day 079: Incubus, Malady, CodaDay 080 - Day ???: Ephemeral Lilt(Trying to update every day - best read as an 'Entire Work')





	1. Day 001

**Author's Note:**

> My brother mistakenly took my laptop with him back to Uni and it was stolen on its way to me (never trust mailing important things via snail mail)... so I lost basically all the concept maps, ideas, and chapters of my other stories.
> 
> I'm starting this as a means to get motivation to write again and hopefully jump-start my brain in remembering the direction and ideas I had for my other stories.
> 
> Also, future chapters will have sexual content (or at least my attempt to write one) in order to get myself used to writing such scenes.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

Lapis sighed and picked up yet another dirty article of clothing from the ground and plopped it into the nearby hamper.

It has only been a week since they finally agreed to move in together, and, as much as Lapis loved her girlfriend, Peridot was far messier than what Lapis anticipated.

Lapis knew the offence was small and was not something they should have an argument about, but she liked living in a well-kept place and a floor free of dirty laundry.

She made a mental note to accost Peridot when she came home from her shift at the lab.


	2. Day 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I posted two chapters in one day!

Peridot woke up annoyed.

Their conversation last night had quickly escalated into an unresolved heated spat resulting in them simply going to bed ill tempered.

Disregarding her partner lying next to her, she hurriedly attached her prosthesis and made her way to the bathroom to get ready before Lapis woke up.

She planned to leave without having to interact with Lapis but to no avail.

Peridot was met with Lapis sitting upright with her back rested on the headboard when she stepped out dressed for work.

An awkward tension existed between them.

Eventually, Lapis broke the silence with, “I’m sorry.”


	3. Day 003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really surprised at how difficult yet quick it is to write this.

Lapis finished her shift earlier than usual and rushed home to cook some dinner.

She bit her lip as she currently looked at her attempt. The slop in front of her looked nothing like what was promised on the cookbook.

There was no doubt Peridot would eat it because of her dumb love for her.

Lapis was sorry but she knew she would be sorrier if she gave Peridot food poisoning.

She glanced at the stovetop clock. If the time was correct, Peridot was due home in half an hour.

Lapis grumbled, trashed the pan, and beelined for her keys.


	4. Day 004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Two chapters in one day?! Twice in a row?!

Peridot frowned. “Australia?”

“It’ll just be a month.” Lapis snorted.

“Yeah, but Australia?” Peridot grunted as she crossed her arms, her dinner forgotten. “Why not stay? I’m sure there’re some geoengineering opportunities here. Why go and terraform some other continent?”

Lapis raised a brow.

Peridot sighed and shook her head. “It’ll be really lonely without you.”

“I’ll call every day.”

“It won’t be the same.”

Lapis gave a soft smile and got up from her seat. She walked over to Peridot and gently hugged her from behind, kissing the top of her head.

“A little distance is nothing.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


	5. Day 005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're dorks in love.

Lapis woke up sweating.

“Peridot, get off me, it’s hot!”

Peridot mumbled incoherently and held on to her tighter.

“Peridot!” Lapis whined, wiggling out of her grip, “Stop being a clod and get off!”

“I don’t want to.” Peridot groaned.

“Peridot, I swear,” Lapis tried her best to sound menacing despite her amusement.

“I’m helping you get accustomed to the heat for Australia.”

Lapis gave up and laughed. “Then, at least let me face you!”

Peridot loosened her grip and Lapis repositioned herself.

She grinned at Peridot and lovingly stroked her hair.

“You do know it’s winter there right now?”


	6. Day 006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I update daily? I don't know.

They were currently at the mall buying things for Lapis’ upcoming trip.

Peridot waited for Lapis to finish changing, running a hand through her hair.

She was still upset Lapis suddenly sprang the trip on her but she supposed the earth’s condition’s always unpredictable.

All she could do was act accordingly.

The sound of curtains being drawn brought her attention back to Lapis who now stood in front of her in a simple yet fashionable attire.

“Well, how does it look?”

Peridot gazed at Lapis, a lump forming in her throat and heart constricting.

It hurt.

“Beautiful,” she choked out.


	7. Day 007*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today! Wow, I'm on a roll!

As much she refrained from doing so, Lapis counted down the days until they were separated.

Every day Lapis scratched off in her personal pocketbook calendar left her heart a throbbing mess.

Lapis wished Peridot got out of work early to see her off but Peridot’s boss was very strict.

She would miss being around Peridot, even if she was annoying sometimes.

Lapis was determined to express how much she’d miss her, immediately being affectionate the moment Peridot got home from work.

She even dared to sneak in the bathroom as Peridot showered, resulting in the bathroom getting even steamier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ง ° ͜ ʖ °)ง


	8. Day 008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting there!

“Stupid Paulette and her stupid scarf.” Peridot muttered before grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it in her mouth.

“Shut up, I’m trying to watch the show.” Lapis squeezed her thighs at the woman who sat in between them.

They were snuggled on the couch in front of their TV.

They had spent the entire day finally unpacking their apartment and were rewarding themselves for a job well done by binge watching their favorite teen drama.

“Well she is stupid.”

“Like you?”

Lapis couldn’t help but laugh when popcorn was thrown at her.

Peridot scowled. “You’re the stupid one.”


	9. Day 009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Impacting Collision](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11265882/chapters/25190658) has been updated! Now on to the others!

Lapis came home to a surprise: a candle-lit dinner cooked by Peridot.

Peridot rolled her eyes when Lapis teased her about feeling like she was in a ‘50s sitcom where she was the man of the house coming home to his loving wife.

Lapis was genuinely surprised that the food was actually delicious, groaning in delight with every bite followed by words of praise towards her girlfriend.

“What?” Peridot looked away, cheeks reddening. “It’s not like cooking’s hard or anything.”

Lapis playfully slapped her by the arm.

“Of course it isn’t for you. You’re a genius.”

If only Peridot knew.


	10. Day 010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally made it to 1,000 words!

Peridot didn’t realize she had been smiling basically the whole day until she couldn’t feel her face by the time she got home.

She was greeted with a questioning look from Lapis and Peridot rushed over to her and gave her a tight hug, picking her up effortlessly from the floor and spinning her around.

Lapis yelped and patted Peridot’s shoulder, demanding to be put down.

Peridot complied and brought her down but she did not release the hug.

“What’s gotten you in a good mood?” Lapis snorted. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Peridot grinned. “I get to see you off!”


	11. Day 011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to focus on this story, [Impacting Collision](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11265882/chapters/25190658), and [Knew Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278513/chapters/18964990).

Lapis was excited. She was leaving for Australia tomorrow.

“Clothes?” Peridot questioned her as they looked over the things she packed for the umpteenth time.

“And underwear!” Lapis cheerily replied.

“Got your toiletries?”

“Check!”

“Pads?”

“Yup.”

“Passport?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Ew, gross. Don’t call me that!” Peridot stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Lapis snorted. “Affirmative, madam!”

Soon, she was tackled by Peridot. After a few tumbles, Lapis found herself pinned underneath her girlfriend.

“My, my, my, miss Peridot,” Lapis breathed, “How very forward of you.”

Peridot growled. “Shut up.”

Lapis giggled. “Yes, ma’a—!”

She found herself silenced with a kiss.


	12. Day 012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written way before SDCC, honest. (But also, that trailer was something, huh?)

“So,” Peridot gazed at the ground, shifting her feet to relieve the pressure on her heels. “This is it, huh?”

Lapis just finished checking in, ready to go through security – a point of no return.

“Peridot,” Lapis’ voice was stern. “Look at me.”

Peridot hesitated before she eventually looked up and met her girlfriend’s eyes.

“I love you.”

“Me too.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“Me too.”

Peridot nodded, holding back tears.

They hugged.

Peridot engraved the feeling in her memory, knowing it’ll be a month till they touch again.

Soon, she watched Lapis’ blue hair engulfed by a sea of people.


	13. Day 013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one month starts now!

Lapis stretched and cracked her neck.

Her plane had finally landed in Brisbane. A good 15 hours stuck in the plane just made Lapis ready to run around.

It was currently mid-morning where she was. This meant Peridot had probably finished dinner.

She took out her phone and began to call Peridot.

The call was immediately answered after the first ring.

“Lapis!”

Lapis chuckled at how eager Peridot was to contact her.

“Hello to you too!”

“It’s so good to hear your voice!”

Lapis snorted. “It’s only been, what? A day?”

“That’s a long time!”

Lapis rolled her eyes, smiling.


	14. Day 014

Peridot decided to work overtime for the next month, considering the fact she had no one waiting for her at home.

If Lapis were here, she wouldn’t let her stay overtime.

Peridot wouldn’t have wanted to anyway since she was always eager to go home and see her girlfriend.

Peridot was glad that Lapis was frugal and did not buy the premium international phone plan so she could talk to her without giving away that she was not at home.

When her phone buzzed, Peridot stopped everything she was doing and walked to the break-room to answer her girlfriend’s call.


	15. Day 015

It was her first day at the field and the first thing the company made Lapis do was go to the beach and obtain samples.

Not that she was complaining, but they insisted to go very early in the morning.

Before she knew it, it was already evening and she didn’t have a chance to call Peridot.

She bit her lip.

If she called now, she would wake up Peridot from her sleep.

But she had promised to call every day.

So she let the phone ring.

And was surprised to not hear a groggy voice on the other end.


	16. Day 016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today because they technically happen simultaneously.
> 
> Also I might not be able to upload tomorrow because I'm going on a road trip. (Operation get to Texas in one day!)

Peridot strolled through the building as she listened to Lapis go on about her day.

It was very early into the day but Peridot had been working overtime and was still at the lab.

She was shaken at the fact that Lapis was calling so late American time, fearing she may have been found out.

Peridot felt her stomach churn at the fact that she was blatantly lying to Lapis.

As she listened to her girlfriend’s voice, Peridot was slowly being eaten away by guilt.

Peridot shook her head to calm herself.

At least it wasn’t a bad thing, right?


	17. Day 017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated [Knew Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278513/chapters/18964990)! Give that a read too!

Lapis screamed when a large, hairy spider fell as she shook her boots. She threw her boots across the room as the spider scurried away.

“Aw, hell no!”

Lapis ran for the broom and swatted at the creature.

The spider got caught between the bristles of the broom.

Lapis made a dash for the door, yanked it open, threw the broom outside, slammed the door shut, and deadbolted it – as if that was going to keep the spider away.

She grabbed her phone and immediately phoned her girlfriend.

“I hate this stupid continent!” Lapis shouted as soon Peridot picked up.


	18. Day 018

Peridot nearly dropped the phone but caught it in time.

She teetered to the desk and dropped the papers in her hands before properly handling the phone and bringing it to her ear.

“—that stupid rabbit!” Lapis muttered.

“Sorry, can you repeat all that? The neighbors are being loud and I basically missed everything you said.”

Peridot hoped she believed it.

“Are they throwing a party again?” Lapis exhaled. “And don’t worry about it. It wasn’t important.”

“You sure?”

“Yep. Anyway, how are things?”

“Same old, same old.” Peridot lied. “Wake up, work, go home for dinner, sleep, and reset.”


	19. Day 019

Lapis shivered as she walked out of the outhouse changed into her wet-suit.

She hated the fact she had to get into the water during winter, but it was the best time to conduct research considering nobody swam in the cold.

Unless they were crazy.

Which her team apparently was.

Lapis waited for instructions, cursing as she jogged in place in an effort to warm herself up.

Right now, Peridot was probably cuddled with a pillow in shorts.

Knowing her, she was almost certainly sleeping with her prosthetic leg.

Lapis wished she was home to take it off for her.


	20. Day 020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2000 words!

Peridot woke up to her cellphone’s annoying buzz.

She could barely open her eyes.

Disoriented and with a massive headache, Peridot assumed she was home in her bed and blindly searched for her phone with her hand.

Once she felt the familiar rectangle, she fumbled with it and silenced the buzz.

Content, she closed her eyes and was about to drift back to sleep when she realized what that buzz meant.

Lapis was calling.

She shot up, now wide awake, and hurriedly called the number back.

The call connected.

“S-sorry Lapis! I accidentally hit ‘end call’ instead of answering it!”


	21. Day 021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today since I missed a day.

Lapis was ready to knock out as soon as she reached her hotel room.

The bed looked so inviting, but Lapis knew she had to take a shower to get rid of the day’s grime.

It was very late and it didn’t help she had an early start because she had to travel to the nearby city and sample the beaches there.

She was exhausted to the point where she didn’t get to savor her warm shower, opting instead to quickly clean herself so she could be under the covers and get rest.

Peridot would understand her not calling today.


	22. Day 022

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really close friend of mine left today, so I apologize if the two updates today are a bit of a downer.

Peridot did not realize that Lapis had failed to call yesterday because she was too engulfed with her own work.

She was so caught up in her own little world that every time someone would interact with her, she would be caught off-guard and flinch.

It probably didn’t help that she had been taking caffeine pills like crazy in order to stay awake.

Peridot was such a jittery mess that her boss had to send her home to get some rest.

She protested but she was given the, “or you’re fired,” speech.

“You’ll be doing no work if you’re dead.”


	23. Day 023

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, only time heals wounds.

Lapis currently strolled the streets.

Her stomach growled and she stopped and entered the nearest shop: a simple bar and grill.

Lapis salivated as soon as she got a whiff of the place.

As she waited for her food she just finished ordering, she looked around and suddenly felt sheepish.

The eatery was filled with couples.

Aside from the drunks at the bar, she was the only one sitting alone.

The sudden urge to call Peridot came but it was too early in the morning back home.

Sighing, she drummed her fingers on the table.

She can wait two hours.


	24. Day 024

Peridot came home to a package sitting by the door of their apartment.

It was from Lapis.

Peridot’s stomach fluttered as she eagerly opened the top with a box-cutter.

As if knowing what she was doing, her phone rang, showing Lapis on the caller ID.

“Hey, I just got your package.” Peridot situated the phone between her shoulder and ear. “I’m opening it right now.”

“Perfect timing!”                         

Peridot grinned, moving the top box flaps to uncover the contents inside.

Her smile fell.

“Lapis.”

“Yeah?”

“Did you just send me a bunch of Golden Gaytime wrappers?”

Lapis broke out into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden. Gaytime.


	25. Day 025

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless the person who made video calling possible honestly.

Lapis was giddy.

She was on her day off and she wanted to spend a portion of it video calling Peridot thru her laptop.

Bouncing in excitement, she waited for Peridot to answer.

The screen pixelated a bit before showing a very low resolution video of Peridot’s face.

Lapis’ heart fluttered at the sight of her.

Her hair was as messy as ever.

“Gosh, you’re a sight for sore eyes!” Peridot had her hands on her cheeks.

Lapis snorted. “What are you? Eighty?”

“Yes! Eighty percent done with this distance!”

“Hey, you’ve survived basically two weeks already, you’ll survive another.”


	26. Day 026

Peridot felt like crap.

She couldn’t focus at all during work and her arms felt heavy to the point she could barely lift them up to finish up drawing out the plans for her new project.

It felt uncomfortable sitting down, but it also felt uncomfortable standing up and walking around.

She was barely able to drive herself home and pretty much collapsed on her bed as soon she stepped inside.

It barely registered to her that Lapis called.

Peridot drifted off to sleep to the sound of Lapis’ voice.

The days of not sleeping finally caught up to her.


	27. Day 027

Lapis strolled, taking in the sight and smell of the local city.

Something shone in her eye; she turned to see an old lady seated on the floor with a simple red cloth spread out before her with many various trinkets displayed.

She squatted and reached for the necklace calling out to her.

It had a gorgeous lapis lazuli shaped as teardrop, no trace of pyrite seen.

Saying nothing, the old lady motioned her to open her palm and placed something on it.

Another necklace: a glass green triangle charm.

She didn’t need to ask to know what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old ladies by the side of the road are almost always all-knowing.


	28. Day 028

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts tomorrow, bleagh!

Peridot coughed and brought the blanket closer to her chin.

Her body ached, her head felt like somebody was constantly punching it, and her eyes were threatening to pop out of her socket.

This was just her luck.

Of course overworking and the lack of sleep would result in getting sick.

She groaned as she moved around to find a comfortable position, cursing her stupid self for every throb of pain.

Peridot swore she could hear Lapis’ smug, “I told you so.”

Peridot groaned again.

Being doted on was the best thing about getting sick.

She wished Lapis was here.


	29. Day 029

Lapis excitedly ripped open the top of the box.

She nearly shed actual tears when she saw the familiar blood orange and yellow packaging of her favorite American peanut buttery candy accompanied by some double-stuffed Oreos and Nutty Bars among other things lacking in Australia.

Immediately grabbing herself a cup of milk, she quickly indulged herself in sweets.

As she let her Oreos soak, she dialed Peridot.

“Peridot, you amazing human being!” Lapis squealed in delight. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

Lapis heard a smug, congested snort.

“I take it you got the care package.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come back tomorrow and read my poor attempt at being (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°).


	30. Day 030*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡~) Poor attempt. Happy 3000 words~!

“Lapis,” Peridot begged, rubbing her thighs together, creating friction in her nether region.

She always gets horny when she’s sick.

“Cheese and rice, Per!” Lapis hissed. “Are you trying to instigate phone sex? I’m in the middle of field work right now!”

The sound of Lapis whispering in such tone was not helping a very aroused Peridot.

She whined, hands finding their way to areas yearning to be touched.

“I swear, Peridot,” Lapis growled, “You better not be getting yourself off right now.”

Peridot mewled and she could hear Lapis’ breath hitch.

“Peridot, you clod. I hate you right now.”


	31. Day 031*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy one month~!

Lapis couldn’t get the stunt Peridot pulled yesterday out of her head.

Everything she did would immediately have a sexual connotation – even the gathering of samples.

There was just something about the ocean that was making her turned on.

She did hear somewhere that being near bodies of water was enough to be an aphrodisiac.

The waves lapping around reminded her of the activity that made Peridot squeal the most.

She was fuming by the time she got back to her hotel room.

Lapis was glad it was winter where she was.

At least she was able to cool off.


	32. Day 032

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, the next couple days are gonna be a trip!

“I swam with dolphins today.” Lapis gushed from the other end.

“Sounds awesome.” Peridot muttered.

“We should vacation here some day! You need to see the coral reefs.”

“Cool.”

Lapis paused.

“I fell down a cliff.”

“Wow,” Peridot responded in a monotone voice. “That’s great.”

“Per, are you even listening?”

“Yeah, yes,” She squinted and leaned back to look at the big picture of her work. “Yes I am.”

“Uh-huh.”

Peridot stopped.

She knew that tone.

She didn’t like it when Lapis used that tone.

“Then, what was the last thing I said?”

Peridot sighed and put her pen down.


	33. Day 033

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are all awesome!

Lapis felt… off.

Looking back, Peridot had been answering the phone calls she made when she knew it was very late back home.

Her phone calls would have muffled voices in the background. Sometimes there’d be a slight echo to Peridot’s voice.

It would tremble as well.

“Peridot, why are you up so late?”

Peridot paused longer than expected.

“I, uh, was waiting for your call.”

“Bull.”

“What?”

“Something’s up.”

“What?” A defensive tone. “I can’t wait up to answer your calls?”

“That’s not what I meant.” Lapis was starting to get irritated. “Why are you being deflective?”

Peridot huffed.


	34. Day 034

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Impacting Collision](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11265882/chapters/25190658) has been updated. Bleagh, too much writing today and it shows.

Nobody wanted to get close to Peridot that day.

She was in a very churlish mood.

Everyone knew the main reason she would be this tart was because of a disagreement with the girlfriend.

Peridot clenched her jaw as she pressured her pen to scratch the paper.

Sure, Peridot was defensive. She didn’t cave in to tell Lapis about working overtime a lot, but Lapis didn’t have to get so heated about it.

Peridot began to mutter.

It was not like she was in the wrong.

She was doing her job.

Lapis didn’t have to know everything she was doing.


	35. Day 035

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can I write flashbacks when the chapters are of something that happened that day?

Lapis was glad her boss decided to go on an excursion.

At first she had grumbled at the prospect of wasting her down time with hiking, but when she found out they were to skydive to their camping ground, Lapis was very gung-ho about it.

She needed this trip to get her mind off the small dispute she and Peridot had.

Lapis could not believe Peridot got very defensive about her simple question.

She knew her well enough to know she was lying about something.

But about what?

What was she trying to hide?

No.

No more thinking of Peridot.


	36. Day 036

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would it be mean to say I won't be able to update tomorrow?

Peridot finally finished the final product.

She sighed, rolled up the document, and placed it inside a storage tube.

She had been awake for a good day and a half working on the latest model blueprints – it was time to go home, shower, and knock out.

The fluff of her bed beckoned her.

Yawning, she got up from her seat and slung the tube around her shoulder.

The last thing she remembered before blacking out was getting out of the parking lot.

She was awakened by a piercing loud horn before her body lurched forward.

Broken glass littered the ground.


	37. Day 037

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to say it again, you guys are awesome!

Lapis was concerned.

Peridot did not pick up her call today as well.

She excused yesterday’s call because it was so late back in the States but today’s call was just in time for Peridot to have woken up.

Lapis breathed and dialed again, praying Peridot would answer before Lapis’ mind went to dark places.

The call was answered after a couple of rings.

“Oh, thank God you answered!” Lapis sighed in relief. “Look, I’m sorry—.”

She relaxed too soon.

“Hello,” A male voice answered. “I am with the Ocean City P.D. What is your relationship with Peridot Graeme?”


	38. Day 038

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- insert Peri cackle -

Peridot woke up to the sound of annoying constant beeping.

She tried to sit up but was met with discomfort and pain on her left side, an IV inserted on her left wrist.

She tried to remember what could’ve led her hospitalization when the door to her room opened and a nurse walked in.

“Oh, good! You’re awake.”

She immediately walked to Peridot and conducted some assessment.

Once finished, Peridot questioned her on what happened.

“Aside from the couple cuts and bruises from the crash, you’re fine. You’ve just been sleeping for a long time. Sorry about your leg, though.”


	39. Day 039

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to update tomorrow because I'm in the path of the hurricane...

Lapis blamed herself.

She couldn’t believe she had not sensed Peridot had been neglecting her health.

It made more sense than the thoughts her mind wandered off to.

She was browsing thru flight times to go home early when Peridot called.

She hesitated answering, fearing it might’ve been somebody on the other line like the other day.

Letting out a shaky breath, she answered it.

“Hello?”

A very coarse voice spoke.

“Lapis?”

Lapis’ felt her body slump in relief.

“You clod! I was so worried!”

Peridot chuckled. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Lapis released the sob she tried to hold back.


	40. Day 040

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4000 words~! Also I'm posting 4 chapters!

Peridot sighed.

As per advised by her physician, Peridot was to stay at the hospital for one more night.

To be honest, Peridot felt like it was just a cover for the physician to get the maximum amount the insurance would cover.

Her prosthetic leg was damaged in the crash and the hospital took forever with bringing the wheelchair she requested.

The day passed with her doing close to nothing but watch some mindless television.

She was thankful when her cellphone buzzed.

Peridot was careful not to cut herself with the broken screen when she swiped to answer the call.


	41. Day 041

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA - my life is pretty crazy ATM. Be sure to read the chapter previously! I'm posting 4 chapters!

Lapis couldn’t wait for her assigned field work to be finished so she could go back to the hotel room and call Peridot.

Even if she wasn’t able to fly back home early because of her boss and the fact she only had two days left, Lapis wanted to spend her free time lending her presence to Peridot.

Lapis hoped Peridot wasn’t taking the accident horribly considering a car crash was the reason as to why she lost her lower left limb.

Her stomach twisted at the thought of Peridot snapping and she wasn’t there to help her calm down.


	42. Day 042

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read the previous 2 chapters~! I'm posting 4 today!

Peridot wished she had opted for the wheelchair instead of the crutches.

She hadn’t realized how she had gotten used to her prosthetic leg as she tried hard to balance herself with her right leg.

The area under her armpit hurt from the prolonged application of pressure.

She also hated the stares people would give when they saw nothing coming out of the left portion of her shorts.

She wanted to stay home and spend the day recuperating like she was told but Peridot needed to replace all the things that broke during the crash.

She should’ve waited for Lapis.


	43. Day 043

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one month of separation is officially done~! Make sure to read the previous 3 chapters! I posted 4 today!

Lapis wasn’t bothered to be up so early in the morning. She could always sleep in the plane.

She made one last sweeping gaze of her hotel room to make sure she packed everything.

Once assured, she walked out to the hall with her luggage and locked the door.

She returned the keys and walked out the building to wait for her cab.

It was cold outside but her ride would arrive soon.

Though she was ecstatic she was finally going to see Peridot in person, she was not looking forward to the long hours being stuck in a plane.


	44. Day 044

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your concern! Y'all really are amazing!

The first thing Lapis did was give Peridot a solid punch on her shoulder.

During Peridot’s cry for pain, Lapis grabbed her in a tight embrace.

“This month apart was already hard!” Lapis hounded. “Why’d you have to go and make it harder?”

“Nice to see you too.” Peridot wheezed, tapping her girlfriend’s back. “Also, can you loosen your grip? I can’t really breathe.”

“Serves you right for worrying the heck out of me!” Lapis joked, slackening her hug.

Peridot gave a sly chuckle.

“I suppose that’s an ix-nay on the ex-say?”

She received a playful smack on her forearm.


	45. Day 045*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so good~

Lapis let her hands run along Peridot’s figure as they continued to passionately make out.

It was when her hands reached Peridot’s hips that her partner broke the kiss with a slight flinch.

Lapis paused and made eye contact.

“I’m sorry.” Peridot looked away. “I just can’t help but be mindful of it being missing.”

Lapis sighed and proceeded to pepper her girlfriend’s face and neck with kisses, whispering words of affection after each few kisses or so.

She wanted to show that she understood and show that it would not change the fact that she loved her very much.


	46. Day 046

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School can suck it.

Peridot woke herself up to her own screaming.

“Peridot, you okay?”

Hands were on her shoulders shaking her lightly.

Her heart was pounding.

She immediately grabbed her partner, ignoring the fact that her skin was very clammy, and began to sob.

Peridot’s breaths came out as gasps as her mind began to think dark thoughts.

The crash happened a few days ago but she hadn’t properly reacted to it until now.

Lapis began to rub small circles on her back with one hand and massage her head with the other, all the while murmuring small promises of things being alright.


	47. Day 047

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would it be better to update daily or have a big update at the end of the week?

Lapis had suggested she could run errands for Peridot but her girlfriend insisted she wanted to get out of the house.

“I’ve been on my butt for a long time,” she had said.

Lapis made sure her strides weren’t long and kept her pace with Peridot who inched slowly with her crutches.

She glanced to her periphery to make sure Peridot was okay.

Peridot’s expression was unreadable.

Lapis grit her teeth and balled her hands into a fist.

She glared at whoever would stare and whisper at them as they made their way through the plaza to the phone store.


	48. Day 048

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try my best to update daily, managing 5 chapters would be quite tedious.

Peridot was happy the plaster cast finally set.

“We’ll have the check socket by tomorrow.” Pearl, her coworker, proceeded to ease out the cast from her limb.

“Good thing we can finally test out the design.” Peridot rotated her stump to get some circulation going after being sedentary for a while.

“I wouldn’t say this was a good thing,” Pearl gave a final pull and the cast came out with a slight pop, “but I suppose optimism doesn’t hurt.”

Peridot admired her new leg.

She was going to wear something she designed.

She felt her pride swelling in her chest.


	49. Day 049

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sending good energy to the ones in the path of Irma! Stay safe!

Lapis sat cross legged, watching as Peridot hopped around on her temporary fit.

She smiled at the sight of her girlfriend’s glee, pretending like she understood when Peridot babbled on about the specs of her leg design; though, she had to admit it looked very cool and very Peridot-like.

Suddenly, Peridot stumbled forward.

Lapis could practically see her fall in slow motion.

She shot to her feet, forgetting her crossed leg, and soon saw the floor getting closer.

There were two “Oof!”s accompanying the duo’s fall.

Lapis looked from the floor and met Peridot’s eyes.

She offered a smile.


	50. Day 050

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5000 words! I can't believe it's already been this long!

Peridot flexed and relaxed her left thigh, marveling at the technology that allowed her prosthesis to recognize when to flex and extend at the knee joint.

“—and the shock absorber is top-notch!” Pearl clasped her hands together. “You did a marvelous job in this design!”

Peridot jumped off of the table she sat upon.

“Careful!” Pearl quickly went to her side, ready to catch her if she stumbled.

Peridot beamed. “You’re right! The shock absorber on this thing is great! It feels like an actual leg!”

Pearl’s expression softened.

“Oh, Peridot.”

Peridot dismissed her. “Y'know that’s not what I meant.”


	51. Day 051

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Group projects are fun only when your group actually does work.

“Hey,” Lapis laid down closely next to her. “Scoot. That's my side of the bed.”

“Since when have we established who sleeps on what side?”

“Have you ever slept on the right side before?”

Peridot sighed.

“Fine. I'll roll over.”

She rolled to her side until she hit Lapis.

Instead of picking herself up to go the other side, Peridot rolled on top of Lapis.

Peridot found her face buried in the crook of her girlfriend's neck and breathed into it.

“It tickles!” Lapis whined.

“Off!”

Peridot chuckled and rolled off of her, successfully reaching her side of the bed.


	52. Day 052

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, today's the first Monday of the semester!

Peridot was excited because the final socket was finally done and she was able to use her leg. The first thing she wanted to do with her new prosthesis was take a walk.

She was still on leave from her job and had to wait for Lapis to get home from hers.

When Lapis finally arrived, Peridot didn’t give her a chance to even sit before she dragged her outside.

Lapis couldn’t help but chuckle as she complied with her girlfriend’s excitement.

Peridot entangled her fingers with Lapis as they walked side by side at the park.

Lapis was warm.


	53. Day 053

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I haven't been answering the comments lately! I only have time to upload now, but you guys are all awesome and I just want y'all to know that!

HER fists raised and threw a punch her way.

Lapis dodged it and instinctively thrust her hands, pushing HER away.

SHE tumbled backwards, awed at how much force Lapis had used.

SHE got up to HER feet and Lapis' whole body went numb under HER angry gaze.

 _Run_!

Lapis managed to get past the shock and quickly turned to run away.

Lapis shot up and staggered to her feet, wobbling forward and closing her eyes shut.

They burned.

The killer headache wasn’t helping.

She felt someone grab her in time and support her.

Looking down, she saw the familiar blonde.


	54. Day 054

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's way too early to be up...

Peridot blew on the spoon to cool the contents on it.

"Open up.”

Lapis gave a weak smile. "Over my dead body."

Peridot frowned. "That's what you'll be if you don't open up. Come on, it's just soup."

"Nasty soup." Lapis stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever, you eat this all the time."

Peridot brought the spoon to her mouth but Lapis kept it shut.

"Oh, come on! Stop being a baby!"

"The soup taste weird!" Lapis whined. "What'd you do to it?"

"Nothing!"

Peridot tried again but Lapis was still stubborn.

"Argh! You can't take your medicine unless you eat!"


	55. Day 055

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have given myself a cold by writing about Lapis getting sick.

"Monster!" SHE cowered in the corner. "Get away from me!"

"No," Lapis could hear her voice tremble. “I’m not.”

She took a step forward but SHE yelled and covered HER face with HER arms.

"Get back, monster!"

Lapis gasped.

SHE suddenly disappeared, replaced by the sight of a dim room.

Lapis sat up, something falling from her forehead.

A damp towel.

She looked around and saw she was in her bedroom.

Next to her, Peridot stirred in her sleep.

Lapis sighed and covered her face, not surprised her skin was clammy.

She was good now.

It was different this time.


	56. Day 056

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schoolwork is starting to pick up...

Peridot put on her jacket and hesitated by the door.

She looked at Lapis, a comforter wrapped around her body.

“You sure you're okay? I can take another day off."

Lapis shook her head and ushered her out the door. "It's just a cold.”

“You fainted in my arms the other day.”

“All that traveling finally got to me. It's already the third day and I'm feeling better.”

Lapis smiled to prove her point, "I'm good, see? Go before you're late!"

Peridot pouted. "Fine. But if you don't feel well call me so I can take you to the hospital."


	57. Day 057

Lapis felt her cheeks sting as she watched HER sneer.

HER fist raised once more and Lapis had her breath knocked out of her.

Lapis gasped for air, she fell, curling into a ball to try and ease the pain in her gut.

SHE towered over her.

“Look what you made me do.”

Lapis coughed herself awake.

She looked around, eyes watery.

She was alone.

Peridot wasn’t there.

She was at work.

She unconsciously took a hold of her jaw with one hand while the other wrapped around her wrist.

The places where SHE liked to grab a hold of.


	58. Day 058

Peridot was glad Lapis was feeling better.

One more day and she would’ve rushed her to the hospital for a check-up, no matter how much Lapis would complain.

She no longer had a fever and weakness when moving around, however, Lapis had been trashing around in her sleep lately and Peridot would find herself waking up to her mutters.

Peridot supposed Lapis was probably stressed and was still getting used to being home.

She stopped by the grocery store on her way home and picked up a package of herbal tea.

It will probably help Lapis sleep better at night.


	59. Day 059

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How predictable am I? Haha! Also, I'm going camping this weekend which may be the worst decision I have made in my life yet!

Lapis nearly dropped the carton of eggs when she saw HER.

She shook her head to make sure it wasn’t another one of her recent nightmares.

But SHE was still there.

And SHE was about to spot her.

Lapis quickly put the carton in her basket and ran into an aisle to hide.

"Lapis!"

Lapis cursed and froze.

She was seen.

"Wow! It really is you!"

Lapis breathed and turned around.

SHE looked the same way SHE did five years ago.

Lapis stopped short of HER nose, unable to look HER in the eyes.

She found her voice.

"H-hey, Jasper."


	60. Day 060

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6000 words~!

Peridot could tell Lapis has been off since yesterday.

She had come home from the grocery store with only a cartoon of eggs and a blank expression.

She sauntered over to her and hugged her from behind, ignoring the slight flinch her girlfriend made.

Peridot laid her forehead between her girlfriend’s shoulder blades.

“What’s this all about?”

Peridot shifted her head so her cheek rested on Lapis’ back and drew her closer.

Lapis would open up and tell on her own time.

“Nothing.”

Peridot could only wait.

“I love you.” Lapis turned and hugged her back. “I don’t deserve you.”


	61. Day 061

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This arc came suddenly, but I wanted to get it over with. I finished typing out the last chapter for this!

Lapis could never forget the feeling of being in power.

She had been a hostage to her situations for most of her life.

But with Jasper, there were times when SHE was the one in charge — times when SHE even considered Jasper as HER prisoner.

Lapis brought Jasper down with her, for the sake of making her suffer alongside her.

Her worst trait.

With that thought being so prominent in her mind, Lapis forced herself to turn away from Peridot's serene sleeping face.

Her gut twisted as she tried to look around the dark room for anything to distract her.


	62. Day 062

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo~ sorry for not posting in a while! For that, I'm going to post 3 chapters!

Peridot swore Lapis was becoming ever so distant lately.

Lapis would avoid her gaze and seemed to be forcing herself whenever she showed affection — as if she had reverted to how she was when they had first met.

When Lapis was fresh out of a really bad relationship.

She didn't talk about it much; Peridot just knew how bad it was.

She wanted to pry, but Peridot was smart. She knew not to pursue the topic further.

However, it bothered her so much to see Lapis this torn.

She was done waiting.

And so, Peridot steeled herself and confronted Lapis.


	63. Day 063

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy October~! Don't forget to read the previous chapter first!

“You,” Lapis felt a lump in her throat, “know Jasper?”

Lapis stared at Peridot as if she had just stabbed her — which, frankly, is what she felt at the moment.

She had told Peridot about her run in with Jasper.

 “We’ve known each other since middle school! I lost contact with her after she joined the military,” Peridot grinned. “Why?”

“Wait a minute,” Peridot turned to look at her. “How do you know Jasper?”

“We—,” Lapis stopped herself from talking and shook her head.

“What?”

Lapis sighed.

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes.”

“You might not like me afterwards.”


	64. Day 064

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted 3 today to make up for the inactivity! Read the previous two chapters first!

Peridot bit her lip, wondering how Lapis was doing with asking Jasper to meet up for coffee tomorrow.

She didn’t realize her old friend Jasper was Lapis’ ex.

Lapis told Peridot about her past relationship with Jasper and how toxic it became as a result of their personal issues.

Peridot assured although they both were in the wrong, neither of them were monsters.

She stressed the two needed to have a sit down and settle their discord.

Lapis had relented and agreed.

Peridot hoped Jasper would come to an understanding so the two of them can finally have some closure.


	65. Day 065

 

Lapis gripped her knees.

She currently sat at a table in a small café, waiting.

Her heart began to quicken at the sight of a familiar large woman heading her way.

Saying nothing, Jasper sat down.

“H-how’ve you been?” Lapis managed to speak.

“Good.”

“It’s been a while.”

“Yes.”

“Geez, say more than one word, please.”

There was a slight flicker in Jasper’s amber eyes.

“You look,” Jasper gave a half-smile, “well. I’m honestly surprised you even wanted to do this.”

They said nothing for a while.

Lapis steeled herself and opened her mouth.

“I’m sorry, Jas.”

“For?"

“For everything.”


	66. Day 066

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([Mood.](https://open.spotify.com/album/6ScHR356l7YX2gEYJKfacD)) <\-- Chapter vibes :)

Peridot was greeted by an embrace.

“I love you and I want you to know that, but I—,” Lapis began but was interrupted by Peridot.

“I already told you," Peridot turned and held her tight when Lapis was about to pull away from the hug. "I’m not something to be deserved.”

“And I don’t care what you’ve done. The fact you’re full of remorseful about it means that you’re not as bad of a person you say you are.”

Lapis was moved to tears. “Why are you so good?”

“Because it is I, the great and loveable Peridot!”

Lapis laughed.


	67. Day 067

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love caramelized onions.

It was strange seeing Jasper’s name in her list of contacts again.

The nature of their relationship was different.

Lapis didn’t know what they were. They were not strangers, but they clearly weren’t friends.

At least they’re no longer butting heads and throwing hands.

Lapis was currently texting Jasper about their current life.

She had found out that Jasper moved to Beach City for a job and was pleasantly – as she had put it – surprised to have run into Lapis at the grocery.

They had both found someone else.

Lapis wondered if they were both capable of treating them right.


	68. Day 068

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had a concha for a while now.

Peridot found Lapis to be very affectionate lately.

Not that she was complaining, but Peridot could only take so much love in a span of one hour.

“I’ve got to finish my work,” Peridot tried to hide her smile, “And YOU should be doing the same before both of us lose our jobs.”

“Work, shmork,” Lapis grumbled, her arms loosely wrapped around Peridot’s neck as she rested her head on top of her girlfriend’s. “It’s not gonna go anywhere.”

“The same could be said about you,” Peridot snorted. “Seriously, we’re adults. We have adult responsibilities.”

“I’m an adult, take responsibility.”


	69. Day 069*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unsure if [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JQ4uibQYEM) fits the chapter's vibe.
> 
> Also ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

“I don’t want to do anything!” Peridot groaned and snuggled closer as Lapis ran her hands through her hair.

They laid in their bed, not wanting to get out from underneath the covers.

“You need to go to work,” Lapis chuckled.

“I can always call in sick.”

“Pearl’s going to know it’s a lie and she’s probably going to kill you,” Lapis carefully tugged her blonde locks.

Peridot looked up at her, “But you’re not going to let her though, right?”

Lapis smirked and lightly bopped her nose. “As if I’d let anyone ever hurt you!”

Peridot grinned, “Wow, thanks!”


	70. Day 070

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7000 words! Also sorry for the lack of daily updates, school blows. On another note, sport drinks are amazing.

Peridot was conflicted seeing Jasper in front of her.

On one hand, she was a good old friend; on the other, she was Lapis' ex-with-a-bad-history.

"Looking good, smallfry."

Jasper's eyes were full of excitement and anticipation.

Peridot chirped, trying to keep the mood light. "The Frenchiest!"

Jasper reciprocated with a toothy grin. "It really is great to see you again, despite the, ah, circumstances. You haven't changed a bit.”

"Same goes for you, lughead." Peridot smiled, thankful Jasper didn't point the obvious fact that made her last statement a lie.

Hard to believe she was Jasper from Lapis' horror stories.


	71. Day 071

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's all this jazz about pumpkin spice? - Also, happy 3 months~! Thanks for sticking around this long!

"So you and Peri, huh?" Jasper chuckled and sipped from her drink.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lapis pouted.

"Nothing," Jasper raised her hands up defensively, "small world is all."

"Scary how small it actually is." Lapis muttered and picked at the paper cover of her straw.

"Guess you can't seem to get rid of me."

She must've made a face because she heard Jasper force a laugh. "Yikes! That was bad."

Lapis turned her attention to Jasper and saw the larger woman looking anywhere but her, face red, tensely rubbing her neck.

"Sorry, it was a sucky joke."


	72. Day 072

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forget that I have other stories I should also be updating but it's so hard to find a way to end the chapter a cliffhanger. (JK).

“Tonight’s going to be awkward.”

“Hey, play nice.”

 “I still don’t understand why you had to invite her over for dinner.” Lapis groaned and forced herself to sit up from the couch.

“You’ve been meeting up with her every day for the past week, what’s the problem with meeting her now?” Peridot rolled her eyes.

“Because those other times were not in a place where I sleep with my girlfriend," Lapis huffed,  "WHO so happens to be her really close friend.”

Peridot laughed and shook her head. “Stop being dumb and come help. She’s going to be here any second.”


	73. Day 073

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I really THAT predictable? Yes. Yes, I am.

“I can’t—.”

“Me neither.”

“Did you—?”

“Nope.”

“How’d they even—?”

“No idea.”

Peridot kicked the blanket off and sat up, still unable to wrap her head on what had happened a few hours before.

Lapis sat up as well, glad the dark made it hard to see the amusement on her face. “Why are you so tripped up about this?”

“Why aren’t you?!” Peridot retaliated, voice squeaking at the end.

“Because what Jasper does is none of my business?”

“That’s true, but,” Peridot waved her hands dramatically, “C'mon! Jas and Pearl?!”

Lapis snorted. “Right? This world’s just too freaking small.”


	74. Day 074

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not over Hayward's leg. It's a common occurrence unfortunately.

“You’re staring.”

Peridot hurriedly put her attention to the computer screen, face going hot.

Pearl marched over to Peridot’s desk and stood in akimbo. “Is it because of the dinner?”

“Wha—?” Peridot’s voice high and squeaky. “No! What made y’think—?”

“You couldn’t stop staring at me the other day and you’re staring now.”

“I was?!” Peridot sputtered. “I-I mean, am?! I, urgh, huh?!”

“I didn’t mean to come over unannounced, you know.” Pearl sighed. “Jasper just told me we were going over her old friend’s house for dinner.”

No longer able to hold it, Peridot blurted, “How’d you guys meet?”


	75. Day 075

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bought a box of kolaches from a highway bakery the other day and ate them all. Now I'm sad because they were so good.

“—she was the only one intrepid enough to give me an Alpha Charlie.” Jasper gave a hearty laugh before sighing. “Y’bet my ass cooled off.”

“Gosh. I was such a P-O-S back then.” Jasper muttered then chugged her drink.

She slammed the bottle and hiccuped. “I’m sorry for what went down between us. Really. I wasn’t in a good place. A-and I know that’s no excuse, but I really want to say I’m sorry.”

“So,” Jasper leaned forward, “forgive and forget?”

Seeing the forlorn look in Jasper’s eyes, Lapis gave a small smile.

“More like, forgive but know it happened.”


	76. Day 076

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More people joining in!

“Now that Jasper’s here, Pearl wanted to introduce her to the rest of the gang.” Peridot relayed the information she received from Pearl during her job. “Plus Steven, Connie, and Stevonnie are finally back in town as well.”

“Just now?” Lapis walked out of their bedroom and gave Peridot a kiss on the cheek. “What’s Connie’s job anyway?”

Peridot shrugged. “It’s a mystery. She’s like a real life Carmen Sandiego.”

“I should ask her when we go.” Lapis walked to the fridge and grabbed some leftover pizza. “When are we meeting up?”

“Depends on the government on when Jasper’s free.”


	77. Day 077

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to wrap this up so y'all can finally meet new people!

“They decided to meet this weekend, would that work for you?” Peridot walked out of the bathroom, teeth brushed and face washed from the day’s grime.

“Hmm,” Lapis tried to mentally see her schedule for the week.  “I need to finish up my research article for the Australia trip.”

“You’re still not done?” Peridot sat on the edge of her side of the bed and wiggled her left leg out of her prosthesis. “It’s already been over a month.”

“Right?!” Lapis groaned, falling back to her pillow. “I can’t believe we did this kind of work in college for free.”


End file.
